


The Jewlery Heist from Hell

by AgentSprings



Series: Fake Pine 7 [2]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF, Sugar Pine 7 RPF
Genre: Fake Pine Seven, GTA V AU, M/M, fake pine 7
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-26
Updated: 2017-11-26
Packaged: 2019-02-07 07:54:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12836658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AgentSprings/pseuds/AgentSprings
Summary: What happened during that fateful jewelry heist mentioned in the previous part. You don’t really have to read the previous part for this to make sense but it may help!





	The Jewlery Heist from Hell

They had been planning this heist for weeks, they were going to be hitting one of the biggest jewelry stores in the area. They were all sitting in Steve’s apartment, which had turned more into a gang hangout.

“I’m fucking pumped my dude,” Cib said lounging against James on the couch. Steve was sitting at the nearby coffee table going over the plans again with Jeremy.

“I know Cib, you’ve only said that about 20 times today. Speaking of, do you actually fucking know what you’re supposed to be doing during the job?” Steve looked up at him. James had started playing with his hair so Cib wasn’t paying much attention anymore.

“I’m sure he’s got it Steve, you’ve gone over it about 10 times with him.” Parker piped up from the kitchen.

“Shut the fuck up Parker,” James, Cib, and Steve chorused. Parker came into the room and looked at the plans that Steve had hand drawn from their visits to the jewelry store.

“So everything goes down this afternoon. Weapons and car ready?” Parker asked turning to Jeremy, getting a nod in response. Parker went over to Jeremy and just rested his hand on his shoulder. Jeremy rested his hand on top of Parker’s before leaning forward again to point something out to Steve on the plans.

“Steve, we’re missing all the information for behind the counter and anything in the back. We don’t even really know how many people are going to be working. With a hacker we could get the plans to the building, find out if they have any alarms or shit. And if we had another person Cib could come in with us, giving us a better advantage inside.”

“Maybe we should delay by like a week and bring in a hacker or something so we can figure out what we’re missing.” James suggested from his position under a now sleeping Cib.

“Guys our rent is due in two days. Unless one of you have 1,200 dollars just lying around we’re doing this today,” Steve snapped. James and Parker put their hands up in the universal ‘I surrender’ pose. Jeremy just leaned back in his seat.

~~~~~~~~~~~~

Cib drove them up to the front of the jewelry store.

“Everyone remember the plan?” Steve asked as he pulled on a simple black ski mask.

“Yes!” Everyone else yelled back, pulling on their own masks.

“Ok, ok! Then let’s kick it bitches,” Steve said as he got out of the car pulling out his shotgun.

“Good luck you mother fuckers!” Cib called after them.

They burst into the store, Jeremy in front with a semi automatic pistol and a bag, James next to him carrying the same thing. Steve and Parker were behind them, Steve with his shotgun and Parker with a rifle.

“Ok! Everyone stays calm and no one gets hurt! You behind the counter, empty the register into the bag.” James yelled as they made their way into the store. Jeremy broke one of the display cases and started scooping the jewels into his own bag while Steve and Parker worked on crowd control.

Everything was going smoothly until about 3 minutes in when they heard sirens in the distance, which was about 3 minutes earlier than expected.

“Fucking shit! Move move move,” Steve yelled gesturing towards the door. Everyone booked it towards the door, Steve going last and keeping his eyes on the crowd. As he left the store he saw the first responders pull up and start getting out. Jeremy took a few shots at them before he took a bullet to the knee and went down hard. James grabbed him as he fell and practically threw him into the back of the car. Cib already had everything up and running, just waiting for Steve to get there. As soon as Steve dove into the car Cib gunned it. Cib was up front with James riding next to him, the other three in the back.

“How the fuck did they get here so fast?!” Steve demanded, pulling himself upright to shoot out the side window. Jeremy was in the center seat holding his knee, where the bullet struck. Parker was seated by the other window and was holding onto Jeremy’s knee as best as he could.

“Fuck if I know dude, but my escape route is blocked. I’m gonna have to make it up as I fucking go,” Cib yelled back, jerking the wheel hard to avoid running headfirst into a car. Steve shot a couple of times at the cops behind them and was able to take out the driver of one of the vehicles

“Just get us the fuck out of here” Jeremy demanded. Parker had taken both Jeremy and his own gun and was leaning out the other window shooting at the cops. Cib looked like he was about to lose his shit but he tightened his grip on the wheel and focused on the road. It was a tense couple of minutes as he was drove in circles trying to get out of this section of town and away from the cops.

Then everything somehow got even worse. A cop car came out of a side street almost hitting them, when Cib jerked the wheel this time James lost his balance and dropped his gun, struggling to stay upright. A bang went off and all Cib was aware of at that moment was the sudden spray of blood all over the side of his face as the bullet imbed itself next to his head.

James screamed out in pain recoiling back into the car. Cib came very close to running into a building in shock as he fheard James scream. Steve jerked around at the scream and saw the blood on the side of Cibs face.

“Fuck!” Steve yelled leaning forward to see if he could get to the wound. Cib’s response time was starting to slow down as he was starting to panic, his breathe coming in quick hitching bursts.

“We’re fucked.” He announced to only himself and Parker, even though Parker wasn’t paying attention trying to keep the cops off of them. Steve leaned forward and unbuckled Cib, before leaning his seat back so he could climb over.

“Ok Steve. One of your friends is bleeding out as is one of your boyfriends and your other boyfriend is going into shock and is non responsive. Their fate is in your hands. Your very, very inexperienced hands.”

“Steve less monologuing more fleeing,” Parker yelled from the back.

“Yeah, yeah shut the fuck up.” Steve gripped the slightly blood soaked wheel tighter and focused on the road and the cops. After about two more minutes he was able to get into the Fake AH Crew territory, which most cops wouldn’t follow someone into for a smaller robbery like this one. Cib had come out of it and was putting pressure on James shoulder, while Parker had pulled himself back into the car and was doing the same to Jeremy’s injury.

As the cops pulled away, Steve drove the car into a parking garage to hide for a bit.

“Dude, this is the Fake’s territory. We can’t fucking be here right now,” Cib said looking around nervously.

“I know, I know. Just for a few minutes longer. We need the cops to get further away so that we can get back. And we need to deal with their injuries so they don’t bleed out before we can deal with them.”

Parker and Steve started pulling off their shirts to make bandages for the bleeding wounds their partners had.

“Cib are you good to drive back? Should we ditch the car?” Parker asked.

“I think we’re good with the car, it’s also like too dangerous to steal a car here. I’m not gonna steal a Fakes car. And yeah I can drive,” Cib said adjusting his headband.

“Great, let’s get James’ seat leaning back so that I can deal with his shoulder. Parker do you have Jeremy’s leg?” Steve asked.

“Yeah, I got it but we need to get back right now boys.”

“I’m on it.”

And with that Cib and Steve switched places again so Cib could drive them back. They made it back without issue by sticking to back alleys and staying at the speed limit. It helped that they didn’t rob a store close to their apartment. Once they got back, Cib and Parker brought in Jeremy while Steve brought in James. They were able to get them both on their two shitty couches to work on getting them patched up.

They were able to bandage their injuries with the little first aid equipment they had lying around, sterilizing the needles with vodka and a lighter before stitching up their wounds. James had passed out in the car and hadn’t woken up yet. Jeremy passed out while they stitched him up.

After they finished patching up the wounded boys the other three collapsed on the floor around them.

“Ok I was wrong. We needed a hacker. And when they wake up I’m going to tell them that too. I’m sorry guys, I shouldn’t have rushed the job especially since they both had their doubts.” Steve said, arm thrown across his eyes. Cib crawled over to him and just laid on top of his chest. Cib had been vaping the whole time they’d been back, forcing the other two to ban him from helping with the stitching. But now he just lay there and listened to the heartbeat of his still conscious boyfriend.

“We made it out dude. That’s all that matters. Past is in the past like a cat’s ass” He said taking another puff of the vape. Steve glanced at Parker, who was holding onto Jeremy’s hand. Parker met his eyes and smiled.

“Ok fine. But we’re going out and finding a hacker as soon as the heat dies down and these two stop being on death's door,” Steve said reaching out with one hand for James hand, resting his other hand in Cibs hair.

“Deal,” They all turned to James as they heard his voice. “And I fucking told you so. Now someone either knock me out or get me some drugs.” Steve launched himself up, knocking Cib to the ground in the process

“Drugs yes! And yes, you told me so and I will spend so much time making this up to you. ” Steve said before running over to where Parker kept his stash and rifling through looking for any kind of pain killer. After a moment he found what he was looking for and he ran back over to James. He tossed another bottle to Parker for when Jeremy woke up.

“I will do all the sex things with you dude when you are better. Anything you want, just ask.” He said giving him two pills and a bottle of water.

“Just hire the hacker and don’t do this shit again and we’ll call it even.” James said before taking the pills and then grabbing Cibs and Steve’s hand. “We good?”

Steve and Cib looked at each other and then at him again.

“For sure dude. No problems here. You good?” Cib said.

“Yeah, I’m good, gonna take a nap now.” He said before closing his eyes again. Cib and Steve glanced over at Jeremy and Parker and saw that Jeremy was awake and that they were having their own moment. Steve gently pulled his hand out of James and headed over to the kitchen. Cib stayed next to James, resting his head against his side, holding his hand with one hand and vaping with the other.

Parker got up a moment later and joined him in the kitchen.

“So…”

“Jeremy’s pissed?”

“Very. He says you ever pull shit like this again he and I are out, and that he may try to kill you. Next time he has a suggestion you may want to listen to it. His words not mine. You and I are cool.”

“Well good. And I sure as shit won’t ignore advice that is good and useful ever again. It was a fucking shit move and I’m sorry. Never again.”

“Any idea who you want to bring in as a hacker?”

“I may know someone, but I’m not sure. I’ll have to give her a call, see if she still does shit like that.”

“Good, and hey! We still got away with the take! We got the cash and the jewelry. So we can lay low for a little while.”

“Yeah, I’m gonna make some food for everyone. Cib needs to eat something and needs to warm up, I think he’s still in shock. Can you go get them all blankets? We don’t need people dying on us now.”

“You got it boss.” Parker gave him a mock salute as he spun on his heels and went back into the living room. Steve watched Parker run around grabbing blankets and making sure that they all had water nearby before he sat down carefully next to Jeremy, resting his head on his shoulder.

This was Steve’s family, and he was never going to take those kind of risks with their lives again. He made some soup for his boys, and then went out to join them all. As he looked around at his little family he swore to himself that they would never come this close to death again, never for such a stupid reason.

“Yo dude! Look, he can vape in his sleep!” Cib said as he held the vape pen to James mouth.

“Cib no! Don’t do that!” Steve lunged for the pen before Cib accidentally suffocated their boyfriend.

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on [Tumblr](https://ryanthemadbitch.tumblr.com/)


End file.
